Blind fury
by Plasma Snow
Summary: One evening in the village of Berk, blind eleven year old Hiccup Haddock finds a night fury in the woods. The dragon leaves him alone after showing him his true personality. Years later the boy re-bonds with the night fury and names him Toothless. The duo leave and form a group of dragon riders before contacting Berk again years later. Will they return home?
1. My name's Hiccup

**(A/N) Hello fellow readers. This story was inspired by a reviewer of mine and I couldn't say no to the great idea! Here's your story friend.**

Rain fell hard on the roof tops above. It was cold. The fire hardly burned at all. The only inhabitants of this small wooden house with two rooms and a single kitchen were a father and son. The father, a tall, beefy man with fiery red hair and a proud attire and beard was out in the village doing his duties as chief. The son was only around eleven years old, and stood much smaller than his father with over-sized fur boots and shaggy auburn hair. His mother had been killed in a dragon attack long ago, so there was no one home to take care of him.

"Dad?!" The eleven year old boy called out for his father, rubbing tired grey-green eyes as he wandered down the stares from his room. His father kept him locked up inside the house or at the forge with his best friend. Not once had the young boy been allowed out into the village. This wasn't meant to be any kind of punishment, no matter how much it seemed so. The father's over-drastic methods of parenting were to keep his son safe.

"Dad!?" The young son and heir to his father's place as chief called out louder than before. Do to his awkwardness, it would've been likely that his father would've had a different son in his place at a different time. Due to the death of his mother though, the eleven year old had no younger siblings.

The house was silent, and it was only now that the eleven year old auburn headed boy realized he was alone. His father was gone chiefing, he thought. Dad always left to go do something in the village outside. The one the young son was forbidden to venture or explore despite how badly his curiosity ate at him. Unfortunately for his father, there were time this particular boy let his curiosity get the best of him and managed to sneak out.

With a sigh of something resembling sadness, though meant to be more of loneliness, the boy sat down in a chair with his leather blanket wrapped around freckled shoulders. His green tunic was a bit to large for him, so often times toothpicks for arms showed. The boy was nothing like his father, small and full of bursting emotion. Nothing at all like Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe, and killer of dragons.

Honestly the boy didn't find interest in killing the dragons that attacked his village during the storm. Great scaly beasts who flew around the blackness he lived in didn't seem like his version of fun. Most kids in the village dreamed of becoming dragon hunting worriers. This particular boy would never have such luck. He knew this.

"Hey Hiccup?!" A loud, booming voice called into the room, followed by the sound of the heavy front door opening and closing. Hiccup-the young heir to the household-perked up at hearing his best friend. Really his only friend.

Gobber was Stoick's best friend, and therefor like an uncle to young Hiccup. He had watched the boy numerous times throughout his life, and sometimes acted like a second dad when Hiccup's real father was too preoccupied with the rest of his village to see something was wrong with his son. It's not that Stoick didn't care, he was just a single parent with far too much weight on his shoulders.

"Over here Gobber!" Hiccup called out happily, both hands gripping tightly to the side of the kitchen table. Those hands were so small they looked as if they belonged to a seven year old, and Gobber was almost afraid he'd break them if he reached out too quickly. "Yes I can see you lad." He said in a quiet tone, grabbing onto the boy's arm gently.

"Like I'd know that." Hiccup said in a playfully sarcastic tone. He grabbed onto one of Gobber's large hands with both small ones, facing upwards wonderingly. "I've been blind since I was a baby." He continued on in a more serious tone. Well...as serious as a nasally voiced eleven year old could sound.

"I know Hiccup. What do you say you and I head out to the forge?" Hiccup smiled happily at first, before his eyebrows knitted together in thought. You could almost see the gears turning in that little noggin of his. "Gobber...is this because dad's not coming home for a few days again?" He sounded almost sad, but tried to hide it.

Gobber sighed heavily and kneeled down to the height of the boy who he considered a nephew. "I'm sorry Hiccup. You know your father sometimes has to leave on these trips. We can't risk wasting any time we have to search for the dragon's nest. The sooner we rid ourselves of the beasts, the sooner we have enough food to not have to ration through the winter." Hiccup nodded understandingly, before slumping his shoulders with annoyance in his features. "Why do we even have to fight the dragons anyways? I say if they want to take our food so much, why not ask them to help us catch more for everyone?" Gobber raised an eyebrow for a moment in slight surprise. Young Hiccup was never like other Vikings in the village of Berk.

"Lad...you know we can't _talk_ to dragons right? They don't know how to speak our language." Hiccup put his finger on his chin for a moment, before his eyes widened as if he was surprised by his own thoughts. "You're right Gobber, and I don't think we'd want them to be able to speak. Wanna know why?" Gobber looked at Hiccup with a chuckle. "Why might that be?"

Hiccup seemed almost frightened as his imagination got the best of him, before he shook his small head to try and shoo the thoughts away. "With how mad they are at us during the raids...I don't want to hear what they have to say if they talk like the other Vikings when _they're_ mad. Imagine all those dragons yelling at the same time! There's like hundreds of them!" Hiccup was so caught up in his little rant that he didn't notice the raise in the floorboard beneath him. He fell into Gobber with a soft thud, clinging to the man as he worked himself up.

Gobber couldn't help but chuckle at his little friend's antics, and held the boy close. "You've got to toughen up that skin of yours Hiccup. How will you ever get as strong as those other Vikings out there?" He asked in fake worry. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back and holding onto Gobber's large fingers with both hands. "I could work with you." He stated almost shyly. Gobber seemed confused.

"What do you mean Hiccup? I don't believe there's ever been a blind blacksmith." Gobber stated in confusion. Hiccup didn't seem to like what he said, and if Hiccup had an argument, he stated it loud and clear. "I can be the first then! I'm not completely useless and lets admit it if I'm gonna be stuck inside all the time like I am now, I need to learn to do something productive around here Gobber! Just teach me how to make a dagger or something. Please..." Hiccup dragged out the last word with the most innocent voice he could, knowing he was Gobber's _only_ secret weakness.

"You're killing me Hiccup. I already made you that one dagger you keep on your belt."

"But _I_ wanna make my _own_ dagger."

"Hiccup your dad would _kill_ me."

"You'd die nobly."

"You know your as stubborn as every other Haddock."

"Stubbornness saves lives."

"We're off topic here!"

"I thought you'd like the distraction from my pleas."

"Now you're just confusing me Hiccup!"

"It's what I do best Gobber."

"Stubborn bore headed Viking."

"Meathead with attitude."

"Why don't we head to the forge now."

"Will you teach me to make a knife?"

"I thought the answer was well established!"

"Is that a yes!?"

"No."

"Please."

"No..."

"I promise not to break anything!"

"No!"

"Common."

"Do you even hear what I'm saying?"

"No."

"Am I getting out of this?"

" _No_."

Gobber sighed irritably after realizing there was no way he was winning an argument with a little Haddock. With a deep sigh, he caved in. "Fine. I'll teach you how to make a knife." Hiccup smiled brightly, before shouting victoriously with his hands in the air. Usually his lack of sight would cause such quick movements to mess up his coordination, but Gobber was there to help. After a little while longer of talking, both men were off to the forge in the village of Berk.


	2. Toothless

**(A/N) Here's another chapter for you amazing readers!**

A few months had passed since Hiccup had convinced Gobber to teach him how to blacksmith. At first, it started with a simple knife which he nearly burned himself on numerous times. After some hard practice and experimentation with the fields he was good at, Hiccup Haddock had become Berk's youngest and first blind weapons sharpener. He continued practicing on making small blades with nothing but his other heightened senses to aid him but never gave those to anyone.

"Hey, Gobber. You know how a while back you said dragons couldn't understand humans?" Hiccup asked Gobber suddenly as both men were working in the forge. He wore a leather apron over his normal green tunic and leggings, fitted specially for him. Hiccup was sharpening swords while his mentor was hammering away at different swords dragons were scorching outside by the minute. Another typical day on Berk. Everyone wakes up for a dragon raid shortly after midnight, have breakfast, go train, fix broken weapons, another raid, lunch, training, rebuilding houses, dinner, and yet another raid near midnight. It seemed as if these beasts had their own schedule.

"I believe I remember that conversation yes. How come?" Gobber questioned his young apprentice while dumping a sword into the water to cool it. "Well, I was thinking if they can't understand us, what if we tried to understand them?" Hiccup was too curious for his own good, though seemed to be the only person who couldn't realize that.

Gobber set his sword down with a sigh, before setting his current sword down. He saw Hiccup start becoming overwhelmed by the sounds of fighting outside and hesitantly reached out to attempt comforting the boy. Hiccup flinched at the sudden touch but leaned into his mentor's hold.

"Has anyone ever told you how similar you are to your mother?" Gobber questioned hesitantly, watching the fights outside as memories flooded his mind. Hiccup tensed up at the sudden change in mood, but managed to shrug his shoulders and hide most of his emotions.

"Valka was a great lass. She loved your father almost as deeply as he loved her. Similar to you, she couldn't keep her curiosity under control. Some called her crazy. Your father and I...we saw uniqueness and pride, no matter how crazy her ideas might've been." Gobber spoke in a distant voice, and Hiccup set his sword aside so he could stand beside his mentor/friend.

"If dad loved her so much, why does he hate my differences? He always wants me to be just like him, not myself. All because of _my_ crazy ideas." Hiccup faced the floor disappointedly, before he was lifted in the air by a large beefy arm and hook for a hand.

"Your father loves you too, Hiccup. He just has so much on his plate, and has changed since your mother was taken. You know the story of what happened during that raid, so you must understand where he's coming from. It's not that your father hates your uniqueness lad, it's that he's afraid he'll lose you because of it." Hiccup's eyebrows quickly scrunched together in confusion at Gobber's last statement.

"But...my father _never_ gets scared." Gobber chuckled lightheartedly at this statement. He set Hiccup down and ruffled the boy's hair much to his displeasure. "Don't tell your father I told you or your cleaning the back room for a month. You got me?" He pretended to scold his young apprentice. Hiccup smiled with a snicker, before grabbing onto Gobber's hook to keep himself steady. "You got it sir!" With that they continued their work.

* * *

Hours passed as Hiccup and Gobber worked in the forge, repairing damaged weapons. Gobber had to leave to join the battle, and Hiccup was left alone in the back safe-room of the forge with a fur blanket wrapped tightly around him. This is where he had to stay during the raids if Gobber wasn't around.

 _I still don't get it._ Hiccup thought to himself, tracing the lines of the dagger his mentor made for him. _What did he mean my mother was just like me? I don't understand why no one hears what I'm trying to say. When I listen to those raids, I hear the dragons screaming in just as much pain and fury as everyone else. Can't the others see that? They're the one's with actual sight. Wouldn't it be so much better if we could try to negotiate something? Rather than fighting for years to come?_

Hiccup ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before going back to tracing the lines in his dagger. The shape of a Nadder's head was carved into the back of the handle, while his name was written in ruins along both sides. The blade was rather dull-Gobber didn't think he'd notice the overprotective action-and a rope was tied around it's base for decoration. Hiccup hadn't told the old blacksmith yet, but he'd recently been using this particular dagger for his new designs. No one knew about his secret way of writing. He'd take old, worn pieces of a flexible metal such as copper, and carve lines into it only he could feel. He did the same for writing too.

 _I can show them. Curiosity doesn't have to be a bad thing. I'll show them just how helpful I can be. I'll go to the house and get my journal. I'll show Gobber all my designs for new weapons and machines. He'll love them!_ A smile spread across Hiccup's face as his overactive mind got the best of him. He was going, and there was no stopping him.

Being as quiet as he could, Hiccup snuck out of his back room. He was able to easily pick the door's lock, something Gobber had no idea he could do. With quiet footsteps he left forge through the back door. The fresh air hit his face and made him smile. The only times Hiccup was aloud outside was when Gobber or his father were taking him to yet another captivity. He'd never been out alone, or on this particular rout.

Hiccup was pretty sure he remembered the way to his house and as long as he stayed on the path he could easily get there blindly. He was use to it after. Shivering against the cold morning air, the young Haddock heir started heading towards his house to find his journal.

The hill to the house was a steep climb, and Hiccup soon starting having his doubts about rather he was going the right way or not. "I-I know this is the w-way." He whispered through chattering teeth. He'd left his blanket in the forge.

Suddenly, a rock Hiccup hadn't sensed due to it's small size got caught on Hiccup's boot hill. It caused him to fall on his back with a thud and groan of pain. The eleven year old boy tried standing back up, but unfortunately couldn't figure out which way he was facing due to lack of landmarks and high winds.

"The Gods hate me." Hiccup grumbled to himself. He kneeled down and felt the ground beneath him. Maybe if he could find the rock in the ground, he could figure out which way he was going. Unfortunately luck was not on his side, and a slippery patch of mud send Hiccup rolling down the hill with a scream.

At the bottom of the hill Hiccup landed with yet another loud thud. He lay on his back, tears of pain and slight fear pricking at his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Just as he was starting to become tired due to cold and lack of sleep previously that morning, a soft snarl sounded to his right.

Hiccup sat strait up with wide eyes when he heard the slow growls of a dragon getting closer. _Nightmare. That's a Monstrous Nightmare. The most lethal dragon known to man kind. Well...hypothetically. We don't know the Night Fury's true power quiet yet._

Hiccup listened for more growls as he backed into a tree, and thanks to his sensitive hearing and sense of touch he was able to calculate right when the giant dragon was about to pounce. With a yell of surprise that almost sounded like a kid's version of a battle cry, Hiccup quickly moved out of the way and stood up quickly causing the Nightmare to run into the tree. He pulled out his dagger out of reflex, breathing heavily.

The Nightmare slowly began approaching Hiccup, and the boy became more and more afraid. He knew that Vikings would scare off their enemies by yelling a battle cry, so tried to do just that. The first attempt came out as a high pitched, strangled yowl. This only seemed to anger the Nightmare more. The second surprised both Hiccup _and_ the dragon.

What sounded like a combination of numerous dragon roars came out of Hiccup's mouth when he attempted to yell while pulling off a deep voice. Perhaps it was because of the numerous times he'd tried mimicking different breeds for fun since the only real sense he had to have fun with was his hearing? Maybe it was because he was trying to hard? What ever the reason, both boy and dragon stood frozen.

At first Hiccup thought the dragon-like-growl would scare of the Nightmare. He tried it again, this time sounding much more threatening. Boy was his hypothesis wrong. The threatening tone in his 'voice' only angered the Nightmare more, and the dragon lunged at him.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could away from the Nightmare and into the forests. He tripped over tree roots, got cut on branches, hit his head and arms on boulders, and fell down numerous small hills in the ground. By the time he was sure he was safe, Hiccup was laying on his stomach with his fists balled tightly in an attempt to distract himself from the pain raiding his body.

Just when Hiccup didn't think anything could get worse, the soft rain that was previously falling became harder. To make matters even harder, a different but familiar dragon growled nearby. Hiccup tensed up, eyes widening as he became alert. He backed further into the small rock formation that was thankfully behind him, and tried to hold his breath.

 _Night fury._ Hiccup thought with terror. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The eleven-year-old Haddock was normally far to adventurous to worry about fear, but in that moment he couldn't help the frightened tears that ran down his cheeks as his hole tiny form shook violently against the cold outside. He sensed a dragon's head turn to look his way, and felt warm breath on his chest.

"Please!" Hiccup shouted out of reflex when the Night Fury snarled at him having found it's target. His tears of terror fell freely now, and his breathing was rash. Hiccup tried to yell in an attempt to stop the beast from hurting him once more, and this time tried to add the growl. The Night Fury stopped in it's tracks for a moment, before making a sound of what seemed to be confusion.

"Don't hurt me!" Hiccup screeched out. When I say screech, I mean _screeched._ Those years of pretending to be a dragon paid off when his dragon like roar seemed to hurt the Night Fury's ears, making the beast back up for a moment.

Hiccup was surprised when the Night Fury recovered and poked it's head back into his hiding place. He wasn't just shocked because of the sudden closeness, but because of non-threatening vibe the dragon gave off. It almost seemed to... _sense_ his fear and vulnerability.

"I-I thought dragons couldn't feel anything but anger." Hiccup whispered, trying to wipe his tears away only for more to fall. Somehow, someway, the Night Fury dragon seemed to almost become _offended._ It made some sort of sound of protest, and snorted in the young Haddock's face.

Hiccup was frozen in his place when he felt the warm air of the dragon's breath hit his face, but couldn't help but welcome the heat. "Y-You're not going to hurt me?" He asked hesitantly. The Night Fury made an almost sarcastic sound with his throat, almost seeming to say 'not yet no'.

Hiccup thought for a moment, then remembered what Gobber had said about his mother previously. Could she be where he got this from? "H-hey...I don't wanna f-fight." He stuttered out. When the Night Fury didn't seemed amused, Hiccup took a different approach.

Trying as hard as he could to get it right, Hiccup made a sound that mimicked that of a baby Terrible Terror. The Night Fury imediatly seemed to change drastically, and nudged him in an almost protective manner. Hiccup wiped his tears away, and this time managed to keep more from falling. He made the baby dragon sound again, and earned the Night Fury's protection.

"You don't have to help me." Hiccup whispered as the giant dragon nudged his chest once more. The Night Fury suddenly grabbed him by the shirt collar, making Hiccup yelp in surprise. Within a moment, the boy could feel two large leather like wings around him.

"A-are you... _holding_ me?" Hiccup asked, confused. The Night Fury didn't make a sound, only blew warm air on his new found human. The dragon didn't know what to do with his human. This wasn't a boy he wanted to eat, though he was too vulnerable to toy with. Hiccup was almost like a pet in this moment, one the Night Fury refused to let run away.

"I don't need to be held." Hiccup protested sternly. "I'm _eleven_ years old and can fend for myself." The Night Fury didn't respond, and instead began licking Hiccup's face much to the boy's dismay. "Ew! Hey! I get it! I have blood and dirt all over me, but I don't need a mother! I can bathe myself!" The Night Fury dragon refused to listen, and instead continued cleaning his newfound human until he was satisfied all the blood and dirt was gone.

"You really are just like me aren't you?" Hiccup asked with annoyance and sass in his tone. It was almost like he'd forgotten exactly what _kind_ of wild animal was holding him in it's wings. He could be killed any minute now! Yet somehow...that wasn't really in the top ten things on his mind. Not even close.

The Night Fury looked down at the small human sadly. This boy was so small and seemed to be different than the others. The dragon took note of how Hiccup wasn't affected by the darkness, and wondered if he was blind like some dragon species were. The Night Fury species was intelligent like that. Too bad there weren't many left. This Night Fury didn't even know if he was the only one.

"I need to get home..." Hiccup mumbled quietly, becoming tired. It was nearing morning, but his sleep patterns were always off. The dragon sniffed his hair curiously, and the boy reached up to touch it's mouth. Due to his lack of sight, Hiccup's fingers accidently slipped into the dragon's mouth. Thank Gods it didn't accidently bite him.

"T-Toothless?!" Hiccup gasped in surprise, not feeling any teeth within the dragon's mouth. 'Toothless' seemed to like the name, and made a small sound in his throat that seemed to mimic a human's laugh. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh too, finding the sound cute.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!?" Hiccup tensed when he heard Gobber shouting for him with a panicked tone. He faced the direction of Toothless' face, and gently lay a hand on the dragon's snout. "You need to go dragon. They can't know I met you." Toothless looked up at the approaching man, and hesitantly go let go of Hiccup before running into the trees and taking to the skies.

"Hiccup! There you are! Oh Gods..." Gobber landed on his knees at Hiccup's side in one instant after seeing him. The boy lay on his side in exhaustion, his hair soaked and breathing slow. It was so cold.

"What happened to you lad? Why did you leave?!" Gobber tried to control his sudden rush of anger, and Hiccup knew the man was just worried though flinched back anyways. "Th-there was a Nightmare. I-I had to run away. It found me in the forge." Hiccup half lied through chattering teeth. Gobber sighed and lifted the small eleven year old into his arms.

"I'm not leaving you without supervision again. I promise."

 _Great..._


	3. Gone

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating in so long. Had a lot going on, and unfortunately I may not be able to update much at all these next 3 months. My parents are sending me to a psychiatric youth home up in Houston for 'management' and 'rehabilitation' for some things going on and they don't allow kids to have electronics there. I don't believe so at least. Anyways, I'll try to get this story finished as soon as I can.**

 **Any words written in Bold are being spoken in Dragoneese.**

Sparks flew in all directions as the steal sword ran against the sharpening rock. Fourteen year old Hiccup Haddock had been sharpening weapons all day in the forge. Gobber had left him previously to tend to an attack on Berk, leaving the blind boy alone with his thoughts. Never a good idea.

 _I'll find that Night Fury._ Hiccup thought to himself as he heard the whistle of the creature outside the forge. He was originally forced into the back room by Gobber, but didn't stay there long as orders from other villagers came from his left and right.

After Hiccup got most of the weapons sharpened he took off his apron and went running out of the forge. Four years ago he'd had a hard time navigating his way around the village. After his experience with Toothless, the Night Fury he hadn't seen since that one encounter when he was little, he had snuck out plenty enough times to know his way around. The boy had been determined to find the curious dragon again ever since. He'd worked as hard as he could, and was now able to speak the language of the dragons almost perfectly. The language was banned in the village, so no one knew his little secret.

 **Hello?!** Hiccup called out in Dragoneese, the dragon's language. A few Terrible Terrors which had followed him around without Hiccup ever knowing scurried over, spoke to each, and ran off back into the woods. Hiccup could sense the presence of a large dragon somewhere to his right, and stood still.

 **Why are you alone?** The large Monstrous Nightmare hissed to Hiccup while stepping out of the bushes. Hiccup stood completely still, arms folded over his chest. He had a few old scars there from his adventures learning to speak to the dragons over the years, and didn't want another almost fatal attack.

 **I'm looking for someone.** Hiccup made sure not to flinch as the Nightmare got closer. He had learned in past experience that I Monstrous Nightmare liked to pounce because the reaction it got. If Hiccup wasn't a worthy opponent, and didn't give a show, then there was no reason to hurt him.

The Nightmare was a bit taken back by the reaction he got from Hiccup. The boy and dragon had a sort of non-friendship, but they still liked to hang around each other. It was kind of a love hate thing. Hiccup had first shocked the Nightmare with his ability to speak to dragons, and now sometimes talked to him in the dark. Hiccup couldn't see and the Nightmare didn't approach just anyone. They always made sure they had the right person before approaching each other.

 **You're still searching for that NightFury?** The Nightmare asked, perplexed. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and continued walking despite the Nightmare's comments from behind. He continued his path along a dirt trail he'd easily memorized over the years. Somehow, someway, he just so happened to get off course and not realize it until he was tumbling down some steep rocks.

"Ah the Gods hate me..." Hiccup mumbled to himself. He sat up to dust off his leggings, when he realized his legs were drenched in water. Upon closer examination, it just so happened he had landed halfway in a pond. It could've been worse considering the fact he didn't know how to swim. This may sound surprising, but please keep in mind the boy was hardly ever allowed outside throughout his childhood.

Suddenly the growl of a familiar dragon sounded to Hiccup's left. The fourteen year old didn't know exactly who it was at first, considering the fact the two hadn't met in three years now, but soon recognized the Night Fury when a warm, scaly, oval shaped head pressed against his torso.

 **T-Toothless?!** Hiccup gasped out in surprise, not expecting the sudden impact. For a moment he feared the dragon didn't recognize him. Warm breath tickled his collar bone making goosebumps run up his spine before the Night Fury spoke to him.

 **You've grown.** Toothless replied simply to the panicked boy. Tears sprang to Hiccup's eyes though they didn't fall. All these years he'd been looking for this dragon, longing for answers as to what had happened all the time they were separated, and now he was here and the dragon remembered him. Hiccup's thin arms wrapped themselves around Toothless neck and the dragon accepted the hug with a great, tired sigh.

 **What happened? Why did you leave?** Hiccup asked with confusion in his roars. Toothless sighed and used his powerful wings to gentle pry the boy off of him. **Little one, dragons are not supposed to interact with you humans. I knew that what happened that night either had to be a mistake, or something the Gods wanted. I'd never know if I went looking for you, so instead stayed inside this here cove. I knew that if the interaction was a mistake, then I had no reason to leave anyways as there are no others like me. If it was destiny, then you'd find me again when in trouble. My theory was proven true, as shown by this here moment.**

Hiccup took in what Toothless said, wondering how a dragon was able to stay here for three hole years like that. **First of all, I'm not a 'little one' anymore. I'm fourteen! Second...if this is a work of the Gods...what are we going to do? We can't disobey their wishes, but there's no way my father will understand.** Hiccup questioned the dragon above him, though was surprised when Toothless started growling.

"Hiccup!" _Oh no._ "Dad?!" Hiccup called out in panic. His father had probably come looking for him. "Don't worry son! I'll get you out of there!" _This is all one big miscommunication!_

Things were happening too fast. First he got lost in the woods after nearly being attacked by a Nightmare, he nearly drowned in a cove, met a Night Fury who he'd been searching for years for, and now his father had wound up finding said Night Fury in an attempt to find his lost blind son. What was Hiccup supposed to do? He knew there was a reason to be with Toothless, but also knew he couldn't betray someone like his father. What was he to do?!

"Dad no! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup instinctively pushed his hand in the direction of Toothless, lightly hitting the dragon's head and cutting off his growls. His other hand flew in the direction his father's voice had come from in an attempt to stop an attack. He felt his father's presence nearby, and could hear angered breathing.

"What do you mean by that?! Hiccup you're in the same cove as a Night Fury!" Stoick was honestly afraid on the inside, having heard the stories of the deadly dragon who was now staring him in the eyes. He wanted to throw his axe at the Night Fury's head, but knew there was too much of a risk with his blind son standing there, unable to dodge the surprise attack.

"Dad...I-I know." Hiccup suddenly felt small, and Toothless pressed against his hand for support. "That night...when Gobber found me in the woods...Toothless here is the one who saved me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." Stoick fumed with anger, though the worry was evident on his face. "My boy, something has happened to make you trust this devil. There's no telling what a Night Fury could do to brainwash you. We don't know enough about it's species. It's dangerous." He held out one large hand, trying to contain himself. "Come to my side Hiccup. I can't risk hitting you."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the statement, and he soon backed away. "I'm not helpless dad. I'm not leaving him!" He shouted with some new found confidence. Stoick only tried to argue, but his son continued. "I'm not the only one am I?! You've known someone else who could connect with the dragons too!" Stoick was now taken back. Yes...he had, but who told his son?

"I...ugh...yes Hiccup, I have. I don't know who told you, but you don't know the hole story. She _died_ because of her connection!" The chief shouted out frustrated. A part of him wanted to trust his son. The Night Fury obviously wasn't threatening him, only his dad. Stoick couldn't let go of the past though.

"That was an accident! It was one dragon out of many others she'd connected with." For some reason Hiccup felt a tightness in his chest at the topic. "Please dad..." His voice cracked and grew small.

Stoick wanted to believe his son, but as chief he couldn't allow this and he also knew he'd never trust a dragon. "It's your tribe or the dragon Hiccup. According to Viking law it's treason to speak with the dragons." Stoick said after hearing Hiccup growl something to his dragon. He had hoped maybe he could shock Hiccup to his senses with such a phrase. Boy was he wrong.

Hiccup took a step back in shock, though it was only temporary. He balled his fists and faced the ground. "Do you really mean that?" He asked seriously. He'd been trapped on this island, locked up inside, and known as useless for years now. He'd never leave his father if the man needed him, but now he might have clarification that it was okay to leave this island without hurting anyone. The only one who's opinion mattered here was Stoick's. If Hiccup's father wanted to disown him...then he had no reason to stay.

Stoick was now the one in shock, but he was stubborn on his choice. He made a sound of approval, and a new side came to Hiccup. "Fine!" The boy shouted in some sort of hidden anger that he'd balled up for years. His face became red and his movements rational. Within a second he was on the back of Toothless who imediatly took to the sky. The two were each other's family now.

"Hiccup wait!" Stoick knew he couldn't go back on his decision. If his son was to continued talking with the dragons he'd be breaking laws and tradition. With that said, his panicked call still echoed in the air above.

Hiccup was long gone with the Night Fury.

 **(A/N) Whew! That took longer than expected. I will let you guys and gals know it will be harder to type thanks to my keyboard being pretty much screwed, school being a Jerk, and this hole thing with finding a youth home for me, but I will continue trying. You're amazing!**


	4. Short update

Hiccup Haddock sat on an island with a cooked fish in his hands and Toothless by his side. His blind eyes had become nothing more than a pest when it came to survival now that he had Toothless to teach him how to survive rather than just being locked up by his father.

It had been a few months since he'd left Berk, and Hiccup had recently turned fifteen. He had used his ability to speak to dragons to his advantage and learned many things about the world of dragons. For one there was a giant dragon who had been taking control of every member of her species below her. She practically enslaved the other dragons and had been doing so for years. Hiccup had come to wonder if the queen was the reason the dragons he had come to know as amazing, intelligent creatures were attacking his island and the others surrounding it all these years. It was because they had to either raid for food or be eaten themselves.

"So...what are we doing today bud? I was thinking we could go check out islands in the far west because we haven't mapped that part out yet." Hiccup asked his best bud. Another thing about his lack of sight and the ways it affected him nowadays. The boy was able to map out islands by drawing very basic sketches of them and using Toothless to give him a sense of direction. This was fairly easy considering the intelligence of the Night Fury and the fact Hiccup knew the dragon's language.

 **I like the idea. Lets just try to refrain from getting into trouble this time please?** Toothless agreed, though made sure to refer to the last time the duo had went exploring. Long story short, it was sometimes hard to be stealthy when around others who didn't like dragons if one was blind.

"You worry too much bud." Hiccup said in a childish tone before running away into the forest he'd grown to know after exploring for some time. Toothless rolled his eyes and quickly followed his rider to make sure the slightly irresponsible teen didn't get himself into trouble...again.

* * *

"You know Toothless...this hole thing hasn't been nearly as hard as I thought it'd be. I mean yeah...I miss my father, and then there's my crush on Astrid Hofferson, but in the end no matter how many times we've gotten into trouble I haven't been put down _nearly_ as much as I was at home." Hiccup said to his dragon quietly while setting on a branch in a tree. The duo had been traveling around their island for a while in search of supplies when they decided to take a water break and rest in a small natural structure almost like a tree house in the forest. Toothless made a sort of purring/cooing sound in his throat and nudged his rider affectionately. Hiccup may not have showed it very often...but it was sometimes obvious leaving his family made him sad. No matter how badly they once treated him. Sometimes the dragon thought his human was too forgiving for his own good.

 **I know leaving has affected you much more than you let on my boy.** Toothless started slowly. Hiccup tensed up and his breath hitched at being called Toothless' as if the dragon was his guardian or family. He pinched his blind eyes shut and balled his fists. Toothless lay his head in Hiccup's lap and continued. **Us dragons can sense things such as stress. Just know I'll always be here for you okay?**

 **Ok.** Hiccup responded quietly in Dragoneese. Toothless felt his heart squeeze. Such a small gesture...but hearing his rider speak his language instead of the tongue of the Vikings made it seem as if the boy was giving his instincts up to that of the creatures his own kind had fought for years.

The duo sat there in the trees for another hour or so, before deciding fly into the evening and map the world.

* * *

 **(A/N) I know this is SO short, but I had to get something down. It's been really hard to write because of mental health reasons here recently, and I'm just trying to stay out of the psych hospital. I'm not going to go too much into detail, but I have some mental illness' that make me feel, hear, and think things that aren't coming from anyone else and sometimes that makes it hard to focus. I also have PTSD which causes panic attacks and sometimes makes it hard to get out of bed. I'm not telling you readers this to gain pity, but so you guys and gals know I'm not abandoning my passion and really do want to update. Hope you understand! Plasma-peace out.**


	5. Sapphire

**(A/N) I know I'm not updating nearly enough, but here's a new chapter for you guys and gals reading this!**

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying around new islands for a few days now and hadn't returned 'home' once. The duo had met new dragons and hardly slept. Hiccup hadn't eaten anything in the past twenty four hours, and hadn't had a full meal in five days. Toothless was worried about his rider, but couldn't be mad at the boy for not being hungry. In all honesty, Hiccup was indeed _starving_ , but his anxiety and such had been making it hard to eat. Here recently he'd been having nightmares and panic attacks induced by Berk and his father. Flying non-stop like this was a way of coping with-or rather running away from-his and Toothless' problems.

"Hey bud? I don't feel so good." Hiccup mumbled from Toothless' back as they flew. That was the only cue the Night Fury needed. The dragon made a sound of annoyance that his rider hadn't cared for himself, before landing on a nearby deserted island with secret worry filling every inch of his dragon soul.

Hiccup hopped out of the saddle and landed on the soft sands below. He reached out for the walking stick he used to feel his surroundings, but the second he leaned forward he felt weak. Toothless noticed his rider's face seemed unusually flushed, and the boy's thin legs seemed to wobble under their own weight. He quickly used his head to support Hiccup.

 **What's got you ill my boy?** Toothless asked sternly. Hiccup held onto his dragon's head and used his free hand to clutch his stomach. "I-It's not much. Just hurts." Hiccup lay his hand over the center of his torso and his eyes seemed to show a well hidden pain.

 **Let's get you somewhere to set down safely. I'm going to catch you some fish.** Hiccup wanted to protest badly. He felt he was far to anxious and stressed to eat anymore than he had the previous day. He knew he was lacking energy from all the exploring though, and wasn't going to die out here. Not after just having his first tastes of true freedom mere months ago.

After Toothless took his rider to a cave to sit down, he promised to be back with food within the next hour. Hiccup wrapped his fur vest around himself tightly, shivering from the cold within the damp space around him. A fire was lit in the center of the cave, and he held tightly to his walking stick with its sharp end facing downward incase he needed to defend himself.

Sure enough, having his guard up was the right decision. Just as Toothless left, Hiccup heard the sound of a soft roar echo on the walls somewhere to his left. His eyes narrowed and he let out a dragon's screech. **Who's there?!** He questioned in an almost territorial voice.

The dragon stopped for a second, obviously startled. Hiccup listened closer, and do to his sensitive ears was able to hear the soft thumping of feet nearby. This dragon's acquaintance was obviously trying to be sneaky, and seemed to be unaware of their victim's blindness-induced strong sense of earing. The girl whispered something to her dragon that sounded something like "He...speak dragon...tongue." Though Hiccup couldn't understand every word.

"I understand you haven't met someone like me before." Hiccup stated calmly with his walking stick held tightly in his hand. He felt the presence of someone next to his side and heard a stick stoking his fire. He remained calm.

"I don't think I've ever met someone who could talk to dragons." A girl's voice stated, equally as collected. "Not other than my great great grandfather. I never met the man, but he's a legend in our village." Hiccup now became curious. "Does this grandfather have a name?" He asked in am almost sarcastic voice. The girl grunted and Hiccup could feel her presence getting closer as she sat on her knees in front of him.

"Who wants to know?" The girl asked in a half-playful half-demanding tone if that was even possible. Hiccup smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a curious fella Ms..." "My name's Sapphire. This here is my triple strike, Lucifer. My great grandfather's name was Hiccup. I'm not blood related to him, but my adoptive parents say he was the father of my grandfather who grew up with different people than his father." Sapphire explained her family's story while taking a sip of water from a wooden canteen she held. Hiccup couldn't see her, but the girl looked a bit like him with the same colored short hair and emerald colored eyes. The real difference was her lack of freckles, though she did have a very similar body shape and wore a leather skirt, knee high fury boots, and a yellow tight top with cut sleeves and shoulder pads. A truly beautiful worrier indeed.

Hiccup went tense in slight shock. "What a coincidence... _my_ name's Hiccup." Sapphire cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Not Hiccup _Haddock_ right?" Hiccup again became even more confused if that was possible. "Uh yeah...the one and only." There was a long pause as Sapphire sat still with a finger on her chin.

 **I believe Sapphire here has forgotten an important detail.** Lucifer said in a wise voice. Must be a dragon of elder years. **Her Hiccup was very similar to you from what the eye can see and ears can here. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the _Second._** Hiccup shaped his lips into an 'O' form as realization over took him.

"Maybe you were adopted by my distant relatives." Hiccup began and wrapped his vest around him tighter as the wind blew harder. "Would your grandfather happen to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the _second_?" Sapphire looked up and nodded before remembering this boy didn't seem to have his sight. When Hiccup didn't respond and only cocked his head to the side, she responded. "Yes. And I'm guessing you would be his biological great grandson. Hiccup the third?" Hiccup smiled. "The one and only."

Sapphire was about to comment on why an heir to a chief's family would be out here in the wilderness, before she heard a roar outside the cave. **Hiccup! Who's this?** Toothless entered the hiding spot protectively and dropped his fish on a flat stone along with a bowl shaped rock filled with water.

"It's okay Toothless!" Hiccup quickly attempted to calm his dragon. When Toothless only continued to stare at the intruder, Hiccup continued with a smile and gestured in the general direction of Sapphire. "She's family. A distant relative." Sapphire's eyes widened.

"But...but I was adopted. I'm not your actual blood. Never a Haddock. Did you not hear me?" Sapphire asked and sat cross-legged with Lucifer's head in her lap. Hiccup's smile widened. "So? My family kind of ditched me anyways. Rather you're my blood or not you're still a Haddock family member right? That is if you want to be." Hiccup reached out and Sapphire took his hand with a smile. She threw her arm around the boy's shoulder rather roughly in a playful side hug, earning a loud grunt from her newfound friend.

"You're right. If you don't mind...could I stay with you two?" Sapphire asked in a hopeful tone. "You're not the only one with family issues." She whispered the last part so Hiccup could hardly hear it even with his sensitive ears. Hiccup smiled once more after recovering from the sudden impact. "Like I said...you're family. Right bud?" Hiccup faced Toothless best he could. The dragon groaned.

 **You can play with whoever you want. Just _please_ eat something. **Toothless was tired of babying his rider. The dragon pushed a piece of fish and a stick towards his rider, urging the boy to cook and eat it with a stern grunt. Hiccup's eyes narrowed, he didn't like being pushed around. The boy like any teenager bucked back to his authority before actually listening. He made a warning growl of his own-something he'd learned from studying the dragons around Berk all these years-and balled his fists. Toothless growled again almost in the way a father would tell off a child for back talking in the wrong place for doing so. Hiccup backed up in his seat, accidently hitting Sapphire in the process. "I-I'm not hungry." He protested, the anxiety from before taking a toll again.

Toothless sighed and lay his head in his rider's lap. **Please do as I say Hiccup.** He hummed in Dragoneese. **I know you are hungry...you're just scared to fill yourself. I know what it's like to be anxious in a new situation. You have me here though, and now your new friend. Just...eat.** Toothless spoke slowly and gently nuzzled Hiccup's hand which held the fish. The boy hesitantly obliged and began cooking the food over the fire. He pet his dragon with every bite taken in an attempt to ease his own nerves by attempting to relax someone else.

Sapphire and Lucifer watched Hiccup and Toothless in aww. They both marveled at the odd bond between the dragon and human, perhaps even stronger than the bond dragon and girl shared themselves. It was truly a sight to see, and maybe staying with her new found family would allow Sapphire to see more into the world of dragons as well...even if Hiccup Haddock the third couldn't see it himself.


	6. Teamwork

Hiccup and Sapphire decided to stay the next few nights on the girl's island, before realizing wherever they were going to stay they couldn't just keep catching food and cutting wood as needed. The stronger winter nights were coming and they needed more shelter. Hence, they decided to build a small hut.

"I'm thinking the hut could be something resembling a club house." Hiccup started explaining as he and his new found family member lifted a stack of wood as a team. "The center hut will be rather big and will be where we sleep. We can build an underground series of stables for keeping injured dragons. I told you the story of the queen, and I'm thinking...if we can get enough dragons on our side, shouldn't it be rather easy to create our own 'nest' and destroy hers?" Both teens gave a loud grunt as they set the wood onto their pile. Lucifer and Toothless were taking on the job of collected any scrap metal they could from abandoned islands.

"I don't know...it sounds like a great plan and all, but didn't you say she was the size of a _mountain_?" Sapphire asked while wiping her forehead. She passed Hiccup a canteen of water and took his hand since he didn't have his walking stick with him.

"Well yeah...but I've never seen a mountain you know." Hiccup replied in a neutral voice, no doubt unaware of just how dangerous of a quest he was taking on. Sapphire sighed and held both his hands in her, facing him. "I want you to come with me." She said in a quiet voice as they both began walking away from their work.

* * *

"Uh...where are we going?" Hiccup asked as Sapphire pulled him into the forest. The girl didn't speak but continued walking. Finally she found what she was looking for. A log they bad been cutting earlier left some large pieces of wood behind that couldn't be used for building, but rather...carving. The duo sat in silence as Sapphire got to work with her dagger. Once she was finished, she placed a rather realistic carving of a mountain in Hiccup's hands. It was as tall as his forearms were long.

"Feel this." Sapphire instructed calmly. Hiccup did as he was told, examining the different lines where animals or rocks would be. Soon enough Sapphire handed him two more carvings. One was of a human no bigger Hiccup's thumb nail, and the other deer as long as his pinky.

"Feel these and let me know what you think of the size difference. Let me tell you it's a lot different in the real world." Hiccup nodded and within mere moments realized the flaw in his plan. "Oh..." He drew from his mouth as his face fell in disappointment. Sapphire took his hands again and set the carvings in her back for later.

"Look Hiccup...I actually really like the idea of this plan. Without the dragons being forced to raid our islands...maybe we could finally bring peace to the world of dragons and Vikings. With that said, your current plan is plain stupid without more details. I think if we make a few tweaks...it won't be spot on, and probably more crazy than anything, but it's our best bet at showing everyone else we're not just runts." Hiccup raised his head with a lopsided smile and gently hugged Sapphire.

"You know..." Hiccup mumbled into his friend's shoulder. "You may not be my biological family...but you've treated me like more than anyone else ever has. Thank you." Sapphire nodded and pulled away with a warm smile. "Why don't we get back to work? It would be nice to have the hut and underground stables done before the first snow." Hiccup nodded and the two headed back to their base.

* * *

Shortly after Hiccup and Sapphire returned to their regular work area at the edge of the forest, Toothless and Lucifer appeared with two bags in their mouths. One was full of scrap metal, the other different small animals and fish Lucifer had killed for food.

"Alright Lucifer, if you could dig a hole in the hill over their that'd be great. I'm going to line it with stone and fill it with ice. We should be able to keep all our caught food in their for a while. Toothless I need you to lay the scrap metal near the cave I'm planning to build a temporary forge in." Both dragons did as told and began doing their jobs. Sapphire lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing him to jump.

"For a boy who was locked inside for so long, you sure know a lot about survival and building." Hiccup nodded and his face fell slightly. He held onto his friend's hand for support since the ground was uneven. "I may be blind, and I may have not been aloud outside with the general public, but that just made me want to learn more. I always listened and worked to become better. I wanted them to see I wasn't useless." Sapphire gave Hiccup another one of her usual rough side hugs that came much more often than the gentle warm ones.

"I can't say I can personally relate to your situation...but that's kind of how my sister was." Sapphire admitted with sorrow taking over her expression. Hiccup cocked his head to the side as if to hear her better. "She was slightly younger than me...and she loved dragons like I do. One day Lucifer tried to protect her during a raid. She still died and my parents-rather than helping me because I just witnessed the gruesome death of my own blood-scolded me for bonding with Lucifer. They told me I had to chose between him or myself, so I chose the dragons. They've always been protective of me, why as my parents were willing to let their own daughter die without a single tear shed. 'Only the strong belong'...the good old Viking way."

Hiccup may not have been able to see the tears in Sapphire's eyes, but he could still sense her sadness. He pulled her into another loose hug and gently spoke in her ear. "You've got me now. Don't be afraid." Somehow the girl knew he wasn't talking about being afraid of danger...but rather her own emotions. She shed her long held tears on his shoulder. The dragons came back and gave their riders space, though hung their heads low because they knew why as this change in life was best for the human's they protected, it would still cause them great sorrow from time to time.

 **(A/N) Sorry this one's kind of sad, but it's just whatever goes. Please forgive me if it's too short. Also may I just give another thanks to Danika11pikachu for the great story idea and if you know her please wish her a happy birthday!**


	7. Defenders of the wing

Hiccup and Sapphire soared through the skies far from their base. What had originally begun as a simple trip to find supplies had turned into a survival mission after a terrible storm had hit rather hard. Hiccup found it hard to navigate anything as the poring rain around him made it nearly impossible to hear his dragon. He shook and shivered. Fear ran through his thin form and for once in his life it was impossible to hide it.

Sapphire could tell Hiccup was fearful, but also knew he had a pride so didn't say anything. She was about to call out to him and point out an island in the distance, when suddenly in a flash a bolt of lightning struck the teenager. The boy tensed as electricity shot through him, before falling limp towards the cold, merciless oceans below.

* * *

 _What happened?_ Hiccup thought to himself as he sat up in a bed that was not his. He knew he should've been panicking about the situation at hand, but his head hurts far too much and he could hardy support his back with his arms. Everything was more sore than it had ever been before.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup jumped when someone suddenly appeared next to him on the bed, before he realized it was Sapphire who had apparently been keeping an eye on him while he slept. "Where are we?" Hiccup asked as his headache began subsiding and memories of the storm slammed into his mind.

"We're staying with a group of people called the defenders of the wing. Their leader, Mala, spoke to me and I told her our stories. The people here love dragons just as much as we do, but just don't agree with riding them. She's fascinated with your talents training dragons and says you can stay as long as you want." Hiccup's eyes widened and he sat up suddenly as a thought struck him.

"You didn't tell them I could talk to dragons right?" Hiccup asked quickly. He reached out for his friend who took his hands in hers. "No, I didn't. But...why?" She asked confusedly. Hiccup sighed and faced his lap, still holding onto his friend. "In many places...Dragoneese is forbidden. In both places that like and dislike dragons...in Viking tradition people who can speak the dragon's tongue are often ridiculed, exiled, and even in some cases...executed." Hiccup said quietly with a shiver. "That's how they do it on my island."

Sapphire smiled warmly at the boy in front of her and squeezed his hands a little tighter. Hiccup raised his head the slightest as she spoke. "Then we won't tell anyone. We'll just...get you better and be on our way. Okay?" Hiccup smiled and agreed happily. Toothless woke up next to him, groaning do to being sore as well, and purred once he sensed his rider's debating and confused emotions.

* * *

Hiccup and Sapphire sat in the small hut where the boy was staying for the next hour talking and planning. Hiccup was too sore to move around, and had bandages along his torso do to a few cracked ribs thanks to the impact of the oceans below when he hit the cold water. Toothless had also developed bruises along his back and a swollen spot on the side of his head when he'd caught his rider.

"May I come in?" A knock on the door sounded. Hiccup tensed and didn't speak. Sapphire was the one who said it was okay to enter. Mala entered the small hut with two plates, each holding a piece of bread and slice of yak butter. She also offered two cups of water to the teens in bed.

After both kids got their food and Sapphire showed Hiccup where everything was on the plate, Mala took a seat next to the bed. "You had a rough fall on your dragon. Are you feeling any better after resting?" She questioned Hiccup who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a little sore, but we'll manage." Hiccup pet Toothless who raised his head up to the bed in agreement. He chuckled when the night fury tickled him with his snout, but groaned in pain when the pressure took a toll. Sapphire helped him lay back down on the bed as the boy breathed heavily. The boy only now realized how bad his chest hurt. Probably from how tense his muscles became when struck.

"I'm going to go get some warm water for you two to wash up. You need the relief on your muscles and to keep your bodies healthy." Hiccup and Sapphire agreed and thanked Mala as she left. Sapphire turned to her friend with a confused face.

"Are you going to be able to 'wash up' on your own?" She asked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I have Toothless don't I?" He asked though didn't expect a related answer.

"Yes...but you're in pretty bad shape. If you can that's okay but if you can't remember we're practically family so I kind of owe you the help." Sapphire stated confidently and handed Hiccup his water. The boy tried lifting it to his mouth but found it hard to lift the heavy mug. He felt slightly embarrassed when Sapphire had to help him.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later Mala entered the hut again with a bucket of warm water and two cloths. Sapphire said she could help Hiccup if need be so the other woman left the two teens to privacy. Hiccup removed his shirt with much effort thanks to his cracked ribs, and rolled his leggings up to his knees. His legs were covered in dirt and grime from so much work these past few days, and his torso was tense and greedy for some sort of comfort.

Sapphire helped Hiccup wash his legs so he didn't have to go through the pain of bending over despite the boy saying he didn't want to be a burden, and Hiccup was beyond relieved when he was able to lean back and let the warm cloth relax the muscles along his torso one by one. A sigh left his mouth and his eyelids fluttered closed. When Sapphire was sure her friend had fallen asleep, she removed her own cloths and washed off the weeks worth of mud and dried sweat that covered her body.

After both teens were washed off, Sapphire grabbed the outfits Mala had insisted on bringing in earlier. The teen girl was beyond relieved to have a new change of cloths, and felt a foreign warm emotion overcome her when she realized the clothes given to her weren't the downplayed torn outfits her parents used to give her and her sister. Instead she wore a long sleeve black shirt and a plated skirt with black leather leggings under it. She was also offered a pair of fire proof knee-high boots. After she was dressed and had combed through her hair with her fingers, Sapphire went to wake up Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup? Common wake up?" Hiccup groaned in annoyance at only getting maybe twenty minutes of the relaxation he desperately needed, but then noticed the clothes Sapphire had put in his lap. She helped him change into a short sleeve black shirt, black leggings, and leather boots before telling him he was free to go back to sleep. Hiccup agreed happily, and shivered in relief when Toothless heated up the water again and a new large cloth was lay over his sore ribs.

It would take a while to heal, but maybe after earning some trust and establishing some boundaries, the new two dragon riders would have a new found ally in their mission to bring humans and Vikings together.


	8. Hidden grief

Hiccup sat upright with his arms gripping the sides of the bed tightly as to prevent him from making sounds of pain. Sapphire was out taking Toothless and Lucifer for a flight. Mala-who honestly sympathized with both kids and wanted to help them get on their feat so they could help the defenders of the wing as allies in the future-was trying to treat Hiccup's wounds, hence the pain.

"I know it hurts, and please forgive me, but you're going to have to bear with me Hiccup Haddock." Mala spoke gently as she changed the bandages around the boy's torso, causing every cracked rib and bruised muscle to shift painfully with the rest of his movements. It had only been one night since he'd woken up, and it seemed the longer he was conscious, the more sore young Hiccup's body was. Every tense muscle became tighter, and every bruise became darker. There was always a storm before a rainbow he assumed.

"M-Mala...it's sore. I don't know how something this bad could mean it's getting better." Hiccup hissed out through his teeth, shivering and jerking away when the woman applied pressure to his shoulders.

"Again I'm sorry Hiccup. You must understand wounds will almost always appear worse before they begin to heal." Mala explained in a slightly confused voice. She didn't understand how a boy Hiccup's age could go without learning these things.

"I-I'm the one who's sorry." Hiccup said before being cut off by a groan of pain. "I was locked up most of my life because I'm blind. My father thought it was best for me. He didn't understand that doing such a thing could lead to me being...less developed so to speak." He continued in a whisper. Some sort of oil was applied to his stiff muscled, and the cold sensation caused his hole body to jerk in shock. Mala pushed him into a laying a position and held him there in order to prevent him from hurting himself.

Hiccup's eyes were wide from the sudden change in events, and a single tear of reflex and pain ran down his cheek. He would've wiped it away if it wasn't for how stiff he was. Mala gently lay a hand on his cheek, causing the 15 year old to flinch but then relax.

"If I may ask...what is a boy with such an over protective parent doing on his own? Sapphire told me some of the story, but would not dare go into private or sentimental detail." Mala questioned the boy below her.

Hiccup sighed and attempted to sit up, only to be reminded he was pinned in place. Mala removed her hands from his chest once she knew he'd be still. "He _was_ very protective of me, and never wanted me in danger. Then I met Toothless and grew attached to the dragons. I was never out and about when there would be a dragon raid. I could never see the blood shed. I guess that's why I could understand the caring, intelligent, almost humane side of the creatures. I could not kill them because of this."

Hiccup stopped mid sentence as a lump formed in his throat. He'd thought he was fine with what happened. After all...his father had pretty much made it clear it was the dragons or his family. Hiccup supposed he shouldn't be too mad either. Stoick may have been a father, but he was just going by a 300 year long tradition. Who was he to change everything important to his village because of his hiccup of a son? For some reason though...something deep down...it felt as if all this time he'd been flying and fighting the teenage dragon rider had been ignoring something. Something important to his subconscious mind. Something that needed to get out. It felt something like grief.

Mala lay a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "It's okay to continue. We're all human here." She whispered softly. Something struck the boy in the chest, and his breath hitched. He sighed loudly and squeezed the blankets next to him.

"My father is a chief of a large village. He couldn't change a 300 year old culture just because of his heir. He found out that I had befriended the night fury and..." Hiccup paused, swallowing the lump. "H-he made me choose. I had to choose between my family and the dragons. I know it was morally the wrong thing to do, but I knew that couldn't ignore my own beliefs, and my living situation was not a healthy one. I-I just...left." Another tear dripped from the corner of Hiccup's left eye, and down his temple to the bed below. Fogged over forest green emeralds shone with a hidden sorrow.

A hidden grief. Mala could see this and gently helped the boy sit up. She was used to being professional and a leader, but she was also a woman with a mother's instinct. She wrapped an arm around this blind boy who had lost his parents. The young Hiccup who had suffered a loss he was at fault for and therefor felt guilt for. Yes he was the reason he left, and yes he had every opportunity to make the opposite decision...but the morally best decision and even easiest decision isn't always the best one. Both people in that room knew this, but that didn't stop the grief for the young lost son.

"I get it. We all have to make hard decisions for our own wellbeing. Unfortunately the world is not perfect, and parents are not going to make the morally correct decisions. This will sometimes cause the children and heirs to be forced into making decisions that are out of their comfort zones and will cause physiological harm. The world is a place that will tear families apart. Thank the Gods there are people out there willing to help take you in afterwards though." Mala spoke in a soft voice, and Hiccup couldn't help but lean his head against her chest for support.

"Like me and Sapphire?" He asked in one of the most innocent voices Mala had ever heard a teenager use. The woman smiled and nodded. "Exactly. And for the time being...consider us Defenders your home." Hiccup smiled bigger and something that sounded like a suppressed sob/relieved sigh escaped his throat, though no tears nor sounds of relief left him. Instead, he was just content, and happy there was someone else to help him on his journey to change the world's view on dragons so he could one day go back home.

 **(A/N) Again, sorry for this overly short chapter. I needed to get this one down so I could write the next one which is just as important to the story as Sapphire was. Please leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys and gals in the next chapter of Blind Fury!**


	9. Heather

**(A/N) OMT this hasn't been updated in so long it's uncannon! I give you the newest chapter or Blind Fury! This chapter was originally two separate chapters, but I decided to combine them. So far this story has gone from 20 to 19 chapters, and I might continue combining them so they're longer until I have 15 or so chapters to write. Hope you don't mind! I just thought you guys and gals might like longer chapters and less waiting for the next parts of the story. So glad I decided to continue this!**

As Hiccup and Sapphire were staying on Defender's of the twin island, they heard of a dragon known as the Eruptidon, the great protector of the island. Mala had told Hiccup where the dragon lived, and as Sapphire slept the boy couldn't help his curiosity and climbed the mountain side with Toothless to find the creature.

Hiccup struggled as he climbed the mountain blindly, but he managed to reach the top and enter the warm area surrounding the volcano. The boy just about fell in a lava pit, but a giant dragon snout bumped into him. **"Watch out you clumsy human!"** a feminine dragon's voice shouted at him. Hiccup smiled.

 **"I speak your language. Tell me, are you the great protector?"** Hiccup asked the dragon who stepped backwards, startled. She sniffed him and nudged him, looking for any signs of threats. Then she noticed his gaze and sensed his hidden anxiety.

 **"You cannot see little one?"** The great protector asked in something oddly similar to the tone Hiccup had heard mother Nadders use. Toothless also used a similar voice on occasion, but it was always a bit more gruff or stern.

 **"No I can't. I was born blind."** The Eruptidon moved closer to Hiccup and blew warm breath onto his face. She looked up and saw Mala entering the top of the mountain, an angry look on her face. Then she saw her protector and how trustworthy she was to the boy. This made her realize Hiccup had no bad intentions. Hiccup didn't even know the queen was there, so the Eruptidon said nothing.

 **"Sit with me. Now, how do you know my language?"** The dragon said slowly and sat down within the mountain. Hiccup did as told and sat next to her, rubbing her rough scales with the palm of his hand in an attempt to calm his anxiety.

 **"Growing up I-"** Hiccup was cut off when he heard a gasp nearby. He stood and reached out his hand, asking for Toothless to come by his side. The dragon's head soon pressed to his hand and he wrapped his tail protectively around his rider, growling at the intruder.

"H-Hiccup!" Mala tried to sooth the boy quickly. "It's just me. Mala. I had seen you'd left your bed and wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm not upset you're with the Eruptidon. She trusts you so I trust you." Hiccup shook his head and took a step back.

"I-I...but I was talking with-" "I know. Why as I'm confused I'm not upset." Mala tried to reassure the boy. Hiccup frowned and tensed, anxiety taking over. "I-I have to go." He stuttered and got on Toothless. Within seconds they were taking to the skies.

* * *

 **"I trust your instincts my boy but...why did you want to leave so badly?"** Hiccup sighed and pat his dragon's head. He spoke back in Nordic.

"I'm sorry bud. I just...when I've spoken to dragons before it wound up badly. What if she sees me as a threat because of my abilities? I can't chance getting drawn in only to be tossed out again because of my bond with your species."

Toothless sighed. **"Okay. Why don't we go rest on one of the nearby islands? You need to realize that not everyone is going to throw you out Hiccup. There are people out there for you. We just have to find them."**

Hiccup faced downwards with a sad expression. "O-okay. I heard some Razorwhips chatting on an island to the left of us. You see it?" **"Yes."** "Let's land there and check it out." The dragon and rider landed on an island covered in forests.

As Hiccup and Toothless walked in search of a place to stay for the night, the boy-with his sensitive ears-heard the feint crying of a baby dragon. It sounded ill.

 **"Toothless! Follow me."** Hiccup quickly took off in the direction of the crying, his dragon snorting in frustration. His boy would just take off at most sudden times for the most random of reasons!

 **"Don't touch me!"** A baby dragon coughed out with it's wings pressed to it's sides. **"My mother will defend me!"** It began letting out the call that baby Razorwhips used to call their mothers. Hiccup came into the clearing it was in and immediately approached the baby before he realized there was a person next to it.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked with his hands held out. "And do you have intentions to hurt this dragon?" He heard footsteps approaching him and stood defensively.

"I would never hurt this dragon. My village was destroyed and she's my best friend. I've only known her for a few weeks, but we kind of clicked." A female's voice stated. The girl picked the dragon up and walked closer to Hiccup who tensed.

 **"Let go of me!"** The baby dragon squealed. Hiccup reached out to touch its head, grateful that the new girl he'd just met didn't seem too fazed. "Uh...it doesn't really _sound_ like she's too fond of this friendship." He said a bit hesitantly. The girl sighed.

"There are times when she's like this. Just yesterday she was trying to fly again next to me." The girl began. "When she gets sick again or starts hurting though, she doesn't want me to touch her. I don't know why, but I think her instincts kick in when she's ill and she knows I'm not her mother and therefor a threat. Her real mother was killed by a Typhoomerang."

Hiccup could tell by the girl's voice that she was sincere. In his time with Sapphire and Lucifer he'd had similar encounters with baby dragons. They could be nice and bond with you, but as soon as they were in danger they went to their instincts of calling for their parents. Baby dragons, especially newly hatched young lings, hadn't had enough time in the world to know the difference between their emotions and instincts. They _relied_ on their instincts, and had no way to escape them.

"I can understand. I've had similar encounters with baby dragons." The girl next to him smiled. "You're a friend to dragons?" Hiccup smiled too.

"Yeah. My best friend is a Night Fury. I have a sister named Sapphire and she has a Tripple Strike. My dragon and I were kicked out of our tribe." Hiccup explained, calling Sapphire as his sister rather than going through all of the detail of how she was his long-lost adoptive relative. The connection they had was a brother-sister one anyways. They'd grown into it over the past few months.

"Oh. My name's Heather. Do you think you can help me with Windshere? That's her name." Heather asked the boy standing in front of her. She didn't say anything about his blindness despite the obviousness of his walking stick and lack of eye contact.

"Sure." Hiccup stated a bit hesitantly. "Hand her to me." Heather did as requested and sat the baby Razorwhip in the arms of her new found friend. Hiccup whispered and hummed to the baby, though nothing seemed to work. He had one more outlet to try.

 **"Easy now. I've gotcha."** Hiccup whispered in the dragon's tongue. Different dragons spoke the same language, though babies wouldn't often respond to dragons that weren't their species. This meant that Hiccup had to use the roar of a female Razorwhip, knowing that babies were afraid of males.

 **"Mother?!"** The baby asked in confusion. Hiccup should've known the dragon would've believed him to be it's mother. Razorwhips were born blind and babies relied on their sense of hearing just as much as their sense of smell.

 **"Your mother isn't here."** Hiccup tried to explain. **"I'll be your new mother though."** He wasn't going to lie to the baby and tell it he was its deceased mother. That wouldn't be humane. He _could_ be the dragon's mother figure though as Razorwhips needed one. When she grew older she would understand that he was a male when she gained her sight and realize he wasn't a mother dragon. There would be a chance that Windshere would grow up and abandon him as her kin when she realized he was male. Hiccup didn't care though. If Windshere didn't have a 'mother' as a baby, she would die.

The baby Razorwhip-as innocent as it was-thought nothing about its mother 'not being there' and instead relied on its instincts. Hiccup was her mother figure so was her mother. Her protector. If he was to leave her and no one else managed to take his place, the baby would likely die as she would refuse food or grooming from anyone else. That was a Razowhip's instinct. Heather likely wouldn't be able to take his place if he was to separate from her. It was made obvious that Windshere's instincts would not accept the girl.

"You can speak to dragons?" Heather asked after Hiccup had gotten Windshere to slow down. The boy tensed and faced her.

"Y-yeah. I studied them when I was younger." Hiccup began to explain. "I can't leave you or Windshere. Baby Razorwhips have to have a 'mother' or they will die because they will refuse food from anyone else. It's their instincts. Windshere couldn't accept you as a mother figure, but obviously a friend. When I was speaking to her that instinct linked to me though, probably because I sounded like her. I you want Windshere to survive, we cannot separate."

Heather took Hiccup's words into her head before she nodded in understanding. "Okay." She held out her hand which the boy sensed. "I guess we're traveling together then. Will your sister be okay with that?" Hiccup smiled and shook his newfound friend's hand. "Yes." He said just as Toothless entered the clearing with fish in his mouth. He had kept an eye on the duo while hunting to make sure his rider was okay.

 **"Toothless."** Hiccup said with a smile, gesturing to Heather. **"I introduce you to Heather, the newest member of our group."** The dragon made an annoyed sound, obviously not liking how big the group was growing. It was nothing personal to Heather or Sapphire, he was just used to traveling alone before Hiccup came along. The boy had bonded with him, then Sapphire. He just had a lot to get used to.


	10. Arrow wound

**(A/N) Hey guys and Gals! Sorry for super slow updates. I have decided that instead of doing 20 chapters this story is going to be 15 chapters. I had 20 chapters written down in my plot on Google Slides, but decided to make the chapters longer I'd mash up a few of the ideas. I hope you still enjoy and this change means the story will be updated much sooner! Any who please leave a review about your opinions on chapter 10!**

Hiccup hadn't realized Sapphire had followed him away from the Defenders of the wing until after she showed up in the clearing he and Heather were in with Lucifer. The boy explained Heather's story and his connection with Windshere. The trio sat down to eat.

"Hiccup, Mala wanted me to tell you she didn't mean to scare you off. She believes you could be a strong ally and promises that you don't have to be afraid of her. We are both welcome back, and I personally would enjoy a bed tonight over a cave. I'm sure Heather could come too considering your Connection with Windshere. Mala loves dragons and would understand the consequences of having to keep an orphaned baby alive."

Hiccup listened to Sapphire as he ate his fish. His gut twisted at the thought of being around a whole village who were open to him speaking to the dragons. Back on Berk it was a secret, and when the secret was revealed he was disowned by his own father.

"Okay. I'll go back. Heather can ride with him on Toothless." Heather smiled and took Hiccup's hand in hers. Sapphire smirked, seeing something the other two couldn't. She _was_ practically a sister to the boy after all, and knew how to read his body language.

 **"I'm hungry!"** Windshere squealed out happily while fluttering in Hiccup's lap. Heather sighed in relief. Once the boy had been able to bond with the Razorwhip baby and get her to eat and drink, they were able to bring her health back up and break her fever.

 **"Okay okay! Here you go."** Hiccup said with a laugh as he tore a piece of fish into small bites and handed it to Windshere. The baby hardly had any teeth yet, so had to eat tiny pieces of food since she didn't have a mother to regurgitate it for her as adult dragons did. Any other time Hiccup would feed her sea slugs as that was a Razorwhips normal diet and easier for the babies to eat.

Hiccup, Heather, Sapphire, and their dragons decided to head back to the defenders of the wing. Hiccup was beyond nervous to go back but the feeling of the little baby Razorwhip in his arms made him feel a little better. The metal like smooth scales were a comfort.

Suddenly in the distance Hiccup could hear the call of a man beneath them shouting "Fire!". He turned to face Sapphire who screamed. Not knowing what was going on do to his lack of sight, Hiccup called for Heather. Rather than answering him he only heard something flying through the air. The boy shook in fear and confusion. He was about to ask Toothless what was going on when a arrow struck him in the left foot. The boy shouted in pain before they were caught in a net and landed on a wooden surface down below.

"What's going on?!" Hiccup yelled in fury as he was pulled away from his Night Fury and thrown into a metal cage. The boy's eyes narrowed and he let anger replace his fear. Windshere was hidden in his shirt and no one seemed to notice thankfully. His dragon was gone. Toothless was his way to navigate new situations. He didn't even have his walking stick.

Hiccup could hear the large footsteps of a man approaching him. He flinched when a booming voice spoke.

"This one was injured by one of our arrows! Hunters! Keep him away from the others. He's disabled and won't be able to escape if his friends get out of their cell. Dragon riders are always sentimental. They won't leave him." Hiccup felt his heart squeeze and anger flood over him. No one had ever used his disability against him. He'd never even called it that. He just knew that he grew up without sight. He never saw anything from the time he was born so it really made no difference to him. Hearing someone else plan to use his 'disability' against him caused him to be afraid do to his blind eyes. Usually he never took them into consideration when he was in trouble. It was like his captures were getting in his head and toying with his confidence.

"What did you do with Sapphire and Heather?!" Hiccup shouted at the man above him. His leg throbbed and he forced to lay down. He couldn't sit up because he couldn't move his foot and his hands were tied together. Windshere popped her head out of his shirt, though thank the Gods their captures didn't seem to care for her. Toothless shouted in pain somewhere to his left, though Hiccup knew these people were the infamous dragon hunters and if they knew he could speak the dragon's tongue they'd use him. He couldn't let them know he could understand what the Night Fury was saying.

"I would shut that mouth of yours and worry about your scrawny little self boy. Keep moving around and that foot of yours will become infected." Hiccup tensed and his gray-green eyes widened in fear. He couldn't hide it this time and the hunters laughed at him. His cheeks heated up in anger and embarrassment.

Hiccup was lifted from his cage and tossed in a cell in the bottom of the boat. He heard his friends being thrown in a cell to the left of his. When their captures walked back up stairs he felt safe to speak.

"Sapphire? Heather? Are you two okay? Where did they take our dragons?" Sapphire reached her hand through the bars of her cell to lay on her brother's shoulder. Hiccup leaned into her touch and was able to sit up. The arrow was still in his foot. He wasn't bleeding out because of the wound being sealed off by the arrow. This was a good thing temporarily, but he knew that the longer it stayed there the more likely he was to get an infection.

"We're okay Hiccup. How bad does your foot hurt?" Sapphire asked with sympathy filling her voice. She almost sounded like she wanted to cry. Heather was a little tougher.

"He'll be okay Sapphire. We need to plan a way out of here so Mala can take care of his leg." Hiccup sighed and reached up to grab his sister's hand through the bars in their cells.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hiccup questioned Heather with a little bit of anger in his voice. "I can't see or walk, we have no idea where our dragons are, and we know nothing about our captures other than that they hunt dragons." Both girls could understand his frustration so didn't get angry with him for his bitter attitude. They weren't the ones with a green arrow stuck in their left foot.

Just as Hiccup, Heather, and Sapphire were out of ideas to make a good escape plan they heard a blast upstairs. A woman entered the room where their cells were and the three soon realized it was queen Mala.

"Mala?! I thought you didn't fly dragons. How did you get here?!" Hiccup asked in surprise when the woman entered his cell and kneeled in front of him. She lay a hand on his injured foot and brought one hand up to lay on his shoulder.

"This was the only way we could save you and your dragons Hiccup. I can fly Toothless. Throk is going to help you on behind me do to your foot." Hiccup nodded in agreement with a small pained smile. He was lifted by the man onto Toothless and grabbed a hold of Mala's shoulders. Just as they took off and he knew his sister and new found friends were safe with Windshere in his shirt he fell unconscious.


	11. Allies

**(A/N) Sorry for the super late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter where you guys and gals will see new allies!**

Hiccup woke up to Heather and Sapphire on either side of his bed. He reached out a hand in confusion though his sister grabbed it and rubbed her thumb over his wrist comfortingly. Toothless lay on the floor curled around his rider's bed. He spoke threats to the hunters in his sleep making Hiccup smile and cringe.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked with confusion in his tone. Heather looked at Sapphire and nodded her head. Sapphire moved to she was closer to her brother and brushed his auburn bangs out of his face. Even though the hair didn't affect his sight at all, she didn't want it to irritate his dry skin.

"You're on Mala's island Hiccup. She saved us. I told her why you left. That it was because you were afraid they would use your talents. She understands and wants you to stay here until you're well." Sapphire explained. "Don't you remember anything?"

Hiccup sighed and answered 'no'. He thought long and hard, before noticing a sharp pain in his left leg. It felt odd and he remembered the arrow. It was like his foot was there but not there. Did he have an infection?

"I-I remember getting shot in the leg, a-and the hunters. Is Windshere okay?" Hiccup asked with concern filling his voice to the brim. Sapphire smiled and squeezed his hand. Something was off, Hiccup knew that for sure. Why were they being so gentle? Was he injured that badly? What had happened when he was asleep?

"She's sleeping with Lucifer Hiccup. Windshere is okay." Hiccup sighed in relief before moving his sore foot. Something definitely felt wrong and a searing pain shot up his knee. Without warning the boy sat up and tried to grab his foot in an attempt to numb the pain. What surprised him was when his hands found nothing there. He faced Sapphire with wide, confused eyes. He reached out a hand and was grateful when she took it. He was so confused.

"Your foot was infected Hiccup. They had to remove it." Heather now spoke up in a calm, saddened voice. She lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder who backed up in his seat a little. Once the initial shock wore off his shoulders began to slump and he sighed loudly.

"A-Alright...Now what?" Hiccup asked with genuine confusion in his voice. He was taking the loss well, but deep down Heather and Sapphire knew it was affecting him greatly but he would continue to refuse to show his pain. His scrunched up expression and balled fists let both girls know he was hurting.

"You need to rest Hiccup. You're leg is going to hurt for a while and you need to let it heal. It's only been three days and you still have stitches." Hiccup was stubborn at first, but eventually agreed and lay back down. While he was asleep Mala entered the room. When she was told Hiccup had finally woken up-if only for a minute or two-she left both girls with a rub-on medicine that would ease the pain in his amputation sight once he woke up again.

* * *

About three days after Hiccup had woken up and the trio decided to head back to the island Hiccup and Sapphire were staying on. After a while they decided to name it 'Dragon's edge' where they rescued injured dragons and rehabilitated them. Hiccup had to ride Toothless just about everywhere because his leg wasn't healed enough for a prosthetic. This didn't mean he wasn't already using the tools he had to design one.

Suddenly a loud shout came from the trees nearby. Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless and the duo followed the sound. Upon closer observation it became obvious that the voices came from two boys. Judging by the way they fought Hiccup could tell they were brothers. He brought out his dagger in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"You're wrong! We need to leave this island!" One boy shouted. "But Junior! They have dragons too! They like them just like we do! Maybe they'll help us. After our boat sank we-" "Shut up Tyler! I'm the leader here!" Junior cut Tyler off. They both had the exact same voice and sounded the same age.

"Since when are you the leader?! We're identical _twins_ Junior! We do things together!" " _You're_ too immature to lead us! We need to get back to the hunters and tell Dad we lied about having pet dragons. He'll take us back!" Junior shouted with pain in his voice.

"He's not taking us back Tyler. He hates us! I don't want to be a part of a family who kills dragons. Look at Stink and Bomb! What will happen to them if we go back?" There was a long pause before Junior sighed. "Fine, what the hell. So, what's our next move? I doubt the inhabitants here would enjoy two thirteen year old boys trotting around their island."

Hiccup sighed and faced his dragon. **"Should we help them?"** He asked Toothless in the dragons tongue.

 **"They sound distressed. There's no plan or ambush here I've looked. They need our help."** The Night Fury replied.

Both Hiccup and Toothless stepped closer to the boys until the twins saw them. Hiccup held out his hands in a welcoming gesture rather than a threatening one when one of the boys gasped once he knew he was seen.

"We're not going to hurt you. I overheard that you're a friend of dragons. The Dragon Hunters cast you out? I was cast out too. My sister was cast out and my other friend's family was killed. We welcome you here. Do not be afraid."

Junior and Tyler looked at each other before looking back at Hiccup and nodding their heads. When they realized Hiccup wouldn't react to the gesture, Junior was the first to notice something wasn't right. It didn't take a genius to know what was wrong.

"Y-You're blind?" Junior asked hesitantly as if he'd get in trouble to speaking. Hiccup smiled warmly and sighed deeply. "Yes." He replied simply. "What happened to your leg?" Tyler then asked upon seeing Hiccup's half left leg.

"I was hurt by the dragon hunters just like you were. Join us and we will be good allies." Hiccup held out his hand and smiled when two smaller hands covered his. They would be a part of the team now.


	12. Nest

**(A/N) There is a time jump in this one. The teens are now 16-17 years old. They have found the dragon's nest by now.**

Tyler and Junior had eventually learned how to teach their Hideous Zippleback 'Stink and Bomb' like Sapphire and Hiccup could train Lucifer and Toothless. Windshere was now an adolescent and relied on Heather more than Hiccup at this time in her life do to Heather being a female like herself.

The dragon riders of Dragon's Edge were now 16-17 years old. Hiccup had learned to navigate amazingly well blindly, his prosthetic never slowing him down by this point. He had learned to talk to most species of dragons fluently, and had learned not to be afraid of showing those around him his talents.

Heather and Hiccup had blossomed into a romance between them. They went on mini-dates, though were still shy about admitting the fact that they were a professional couple. Hiccup and Sapphire were now as close of siblings as they could be, and even shared the same hut. Heather had built her own hut near the swamps on the edge, and the twins Tyler and Junior built a beach hut just near the ocean, along with a mini-stable for their dragon. Lucifer and Toothless slept with their owners, and Windshere had a habit of flying off at night.

"I can't believe we've come so far bro. Like common!" Sapphire gestured around to forest and trees, before remembering her brother couldn't see it. She took his hand and led him down a steep hill. Hiccup had learned how to navigate this area before, but was fine with letting his sister lead him.

"We have _dragon stables._ Our ancestors would find us delusional if they knew. We have our own island! We're practically adults now, and _ride_ dragons!" Lucifer chuckled in the background and Hiccup smiled warmly. He held tightly to his sister's arm when they came to a less familiar area as the teen did not have his walking stick.

"It's pretty amazing. My father would've never seen it coming. He must think I'm dead by now." A sigh escaped Hiccup's lips. Sapphire looked at him sadly. She knew he felt worse about leaving his home than any of them did. Heather's village had been destroyed, Sapphire herself was proud that she left for the good of the dragons, and Tyler and Junior had been cast out long ago.

"If he does then so be it Hiccup. He doesn't know how strong you two are together." Sapphire pet Toothless' head who had come next to them having sensed his rider's stress. "That's on Stoick. You've got us now." She wrapped an arm around her brother, having become much more comfortable with people over the years compared to when they'd first met.

"Thanks Sapphire. Means allot." Hiccup stepped away from his sister so he could hold onto her forearm for balance as they walked through an unfamiliar area. Suddenly, there was the call of a dragon.

 **"Mom!"** A baby Nadder screeched somewhere nearby. **"We're hungry!"** Sapphire heard no more than a few roars and thought nothing of it, but Hiccup could understand the distress of the voices. He stepped forward, pulling his sister with him.

 **"Help us!"** Another Nadder's voice screeched. There were about three of them it sounded like. The sounds became louder. **"I don't feel good!"** A smaller, more high pitched voice yelled. One could tell it was smaller than the others just by its tone.

Sapphire could now understand the hatchlings were distressed. She followed her brother until they came into a clearing. What she saw broke her heart, and a part of her was happy her brother couldn't see it.

Three baby Nadders lay curled up to one another in a nest. There skin was graying, and it was obvious they were freezing. Baby dragons found it harder to maintain their body heat. Without a mother they were doomed.

The two larger babies were _covered_ in blood stains. The smallest one, a runt, had a yellow-green tinge to its scales and was lying next to a puddle of bloody vomit. It was sick and injured, unable to manage itself like the other two who were trying to keep it warm. The two larger ones were girls, the smallest a boy.

The scent of blood filled Hiccup's sensitive nose. His stomach curled in on itself and he held onto his sister's arm for support. "A-Are they-" "They're alive Hiccup, all three of them. Barely..."

Hiccup nodded his head and crawled on his knees until he reached the edge of the nest. He reached in and touched one of the smooth heads of the smallest Nadders. The baby squealed and the other two bit him with their gummy mouths. The baby continued to cry, but stopped the second Hiccup held him to his own chest, petting him soothingly.

"Hiccup..." Sapphire started as she kneeled next to her brother. Hiccup didn't face her, but cocked his head to the side as if to catch her words. Sapphire looked long and hard at the injured runt. She waved her hand in front of its face, then gazed at its gray, blood shot eyes.

"Brother...I think he's blind." Hiccup's eyes widened despite not making any difference to his vision. He suddenly felt the urge to protect these babies, one that was much stronger than it once was if that was possible. He handed the runt to Sapphire, before scooping the two other wounded girls into his arms.

"We're helping them. Take them to my hut, I'll get Heather and the twins. Heather knows a lot about medicine." Sapphire agreed with her brother and allowed the stronger girl to latch onto Lucifer so she could carry the two weaker babies in her arms.

* * *

Soon after the babies were taken care of, Hiccup lay out a map. Sapphire would write for him when he told her what he wanted noted. He gestured to placed on the map with ease, Sapphire having made bumps along the paper tracing different islands with a thin piece of wood that only Hiccup could feel. The paper was worn and easy to penetrate.

"This is getting out of hand. We need to stop these hunters and the war." Hiccup started, going on about the different islands that had an 'X' over them, meaning they were dragon habitats the hunters had built basis in. Then there were free islands _loaded_ with islands. These were circled. Finally, there was an island that Sapphire had detailed greatly with numerous dots at the corner of the page. At first she had thought of just writing symbols in the paper, but then Hiccup had told her he'd never learned how to read thanks to being blind for so long.

"We'll work on Viggo's strong holds afterwards, but first..." Hiccup took a breath and faced the teens around him. They'd been searching and searching for a solution to the war, and now had one. It was dangerous, it was risky, and overall it was crazy. With that said, it was the easiest and fastest way to go.

"We're heading to dragon island." Dragon island...was the nest of the queen of dragons.


	13. The battle

The riders flew to dragon island. Why as they were unable to navigate through Helheims Gate, the dragons were. That's how Hiccup and Sapphire had found the nest in the first place. Toothless and Lucifer had led them there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Junior asked, being the _less_ crazy one of the twins. Sapphire looked behind her and bought her fingers to her lips shushing him. They had to be quiet as a stampede of other dragons flew beside them. As expected they were bringing in their next kill. Toothless told Hiccup what was going on.

 **"I'm the strongest out of all of them young one. Lucifer, Windshere, and Stink-Bomb should distract the other dragons, causing them to flee from the cave. You and I can take the fight to the sky."**

Hiccup shivered a little in his skin. The thought of his dragon and him fighting alone startled him to say the least. He knew it was the best decision though. The boy said nothing to his fellow riders, knowing they wouldn't want him to take on the challenge. Toothless let the other dragons know in the dragon's tongue knowing they would obey and prevent there riders from following them into the clouds when the time came.

The edge of the mountain was broken. Hiccup could hear the crumbling, debris, and sounds of dragons screeching as they fled. He could feel the rush of wind and the occasional wing cutting his arm from the fleeing stampede.

Once the cost was clear, the dragon riders flew in. Hiccup gave orders to his friends and Toothless gave orders to the other dragons. A giant dragon the size of a mountain flew from the cave and landed on the ground with a mighty roar. From what the roar told and heat coming his way, Hiccup knew this _thing_ was _huge._

Sapphire and Lucifer shot the dragon's feet. Heather and the twins managed to disorient it with sound, throwing their own dragons off as well. Before long Windshere and Stink-Bomb were thrown to the ground. Sapphire and Lucifer scooped them up with Triple Strike's many tails, leaving Hiccup to do whatever he was planning.

Hiccup and Toothless dove from the air above. The high pitch whistling hurt the teen's own sensitive ears and threw off his senses. Toothless had to take over for the most part, shooting the 'Red Death' as it had been named in the head. The larger dragon became angered and Hiccup shivered at the many gruesome threats it made.

"Alright Toothless. To the clouds!" To Hiccup the clouds cover around him didn't really affect his senses at all, but Toothless had said this was the best course of action. Hiccup only guessed the height would give them a leverage.

The other riders watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew to the clouds above. They tried to go after them but their dragons would not allow it. Things seemed to be taking a turn, and everyone knew this was up to the blind boy and his Night Fury.

"Gah! Toothless fly right!" Hiccup screamed as he felt fire burn his sensitive left arm. All of his senses that weren't sight were heightened, including his sense of touch. He wasn't easily burned, having been around dragons for so long, but when he _was_ burned it hurt like Hel.

Toothless did as requested. He turned and ducked, rose and fell, rolled and dove until the wave of fire around them was dimmed. A sharp pain made itself present in the Night Fury's left tail fin. It felt as if someone had stabbed him at the base of the tail, and the whole line of his back stung. The tail fin itself was numb and throbbed as if someone had dropped a rock slide on it. Toothless felt dizzy, and let Hiccup know they needed to do something quick.

"Alright bud. I have an idea...but I don't think we're promised to make it out alive. Are you with me?" Hiccup placed his hand on the back of Toothless' neck, the vibrations from the dragon's purrs soothing him. Toothless crooned and ducked around another fire ball. He wanted to save the dragon from the Red Death as much as his rider did. If that meant they were to die in the process...Toothless knew his rider wouldn't mind. Hiccup had been cast out for protecting dragons. Toothless was the only one of his kind left alive. They were meant for this.

 **"I'm with you little one."** Toothless purred with closed eyes. Hiccup smiled weakly, hugging the dragon close when another bout of fire raked across his back. He luckily only had first degree burns from the impact.

 **"You and me both bud. Time's up."** Hiccup growled and pressed down in the saddle so they were diving. He was at one with his dragon in that moment, and therefor didn't care if he died or not. As everything else went by, they were both at peace. Happy to be doing what they were doing.

 **"Hold Toothless. Now!"** Toothless and Hiccup flipped over, shooting at the Red Death as they neared the ground. The dragon had been preparing a fire blast Hiccup had heard coming, and so when Toothless fired the whole dragon went up in flames.

Toothless and Hiccup tried to make it up, racing against times as the explosion chased them. Suddenly-when he thought they were free-Hiccup felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, before something hit his head. Everything went black.

 **"Hiccup!"** Toothless screamed as they fell.

 **(A/N) Wow! Took a while to update. Sorry about that guys and gals. Next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoyed Blind Fury!**


	14. Epilogue

**(A/N) Here I give you the end of Blind Fury! This story was so fun to write! Thank you so much to the writer who gave me the inspiration for this story. I've had a fun journey here, and I hope you guys and gals have too. Thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

As he stood at the edge of a cliff with his flight suit hanging at his sides 22 year old Hiccup Haddock smiled. The wind hit his face and his Night Fury stood nearby.

A young woman stood next to him. Heather held their two year son. The heir to Hiccup. The next boy who would rule over dragon's edge.

Junior and Tyler were now the worriers of the edge. Sapphire stayed in the house of her brother and his wife. She read to Hiccup things he could not see. She helped him rule as the leader he was. Hiccup Haddock had been voted the leader of their developing island.

More dragon riders had joined them. Outcasts of dragon fighting tribes and survivors of siege were taught how to train dragons and built a home for themselves on the island. There were 20 children below the age of thirteen on the island. Hiccup, Sapphire, and Heather had taken it upon themselves to build them a shelter on the West side of the island. Some of the elder outcasts who had joined the edge watched over them. Thirty older teenagers and young adults had built homes for themselves and their siblings. Over half of them were Orphans.

The red death was defeated, Hiccup still remained the only man capable of speaking with dragons, and Dragon's Edge had become its own tribe.

Stoick had learned through a terror mail that his son was alive. The two agreed to meet once but had not seen each other since. The chief had been forced to remarry in order to produce an heir, and had married Hiccup's step mother the Larson boy's mother who's husband had died in the war. The two made a nice living for themselves and Mrs. Larson was a born chieftess.

"You okay brother?" Sapphire asked her brother with her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup had been dealing with a lot of stress as the leader of the island recently.

"I'm fine." Hiccup said before reaching in the direction of Heather. His wife handed him his son who clung tightly to his father.

 **"Things are changed for us now."** Toothless roared to his rider once he was standing at his side. His tail fin had been replaced by a prosthetic after his injuries were so great the left side had been amputated.

 **"They are. For the better."** Hiccup roared in return. Rather he was blind or not, they could do anything. Even rule an island full of dragons.


End file.
